


EC week day 3

by Thompster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, The Enchanted Forest, evilcharming week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thompster/pseuds/Thompster
Summary: Just a little one shot for EvilCharming week day 3: bed sharing.





	EC week day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's my little contribution for EvilCharming week! This is a one shot and it's unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mines.
> 
> Prompt: Regina and David share a bed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Regina said, eyeing the only tiny bed in the very small cabin.

"Now is not the time to complain Regina, I told you what would happen if we went in the forest that late," David rolled his eyes at her.

"Indeed you did, you told me we would have a 'comfortable enough' shelter, not some tiny cold hut with only a bed and a chair, barely enough for one person!" she said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"I procured us a warm bed for the night instead of the cold forest floor, I do think that's comfortable enough."

" _Us_? There's no way I'm sharing that bed with you Charming, in your dreams maybe. I'd rather sleep on the floor thank you very much!" Regina scoffed.

"You know what  _fine_ , you can sleep on the cold floor and catch your death for all I care, I am tired of you always complaining about everything!" David yelled, tired of her attitude.

"Fine!" she yelled back and settled on the floor while David went into the bed, turning his back to her.

David and Regina had allied a few months ago, after Snow's death. Someone had framed her and killed her, and David was now only living to find that man and give him the same fate to avenge his wife's death. For Regina it was different… she wanted to make Snow pay for ruining her life by having her dear fiancé Daniel killed all those years ago, she wanted to make her suffer as much as she had, but now it was over. Someone had deprived her from that forever, and they needed to pay. Their goal was the same: finding that man and making him pay, and they found that maybe, by teaming up together for once instead of tearing each other apart, maybe they could succeed.

At first, they couldn't come to an understanding for anything and would always fight. Regina had tried more than once to choke the life out of him by frustration, but she found that she just couldn't. It got better as the months passed though, they had grown closer and their fights had turned into games, small chatter and sometimes even laughs.

Today though, today Regina wasn't having it and neither was David. They had found a new lead to the murderer and were both exhausted from the journey. A few minutes had passed, and when David turned to take a look at Regina, he couldn't help but feel worried. She was shaking on the ground, with no blanket to protect her from the cold and she would surely catch something if she stayed there the whole night, not even mentioning the fact that she would probably not get any sleep.

"Regina?" David whispered, not wanting to wake her up if she was already asleep. She didn't answer and kept shaking slightly from the cold, her back was facing him so he guessed she was either ignoring him or she was indeed already asleep. They were both exhausted after all, and the only thing keeping david awake was the fact that Regina was on that cold floor.

He decided to look for himself and got up, careful not to make any noise and walked around her to get a glimpse of her face. David smiled when he saw her, she was indeed asleep. The great and terrible Evil Queen was asleep on the ground, curled up on herself shaking and looking more tiny and fragile than ever. He shook his head and sighed, walking back to the bed and moving the blankets aside. He then walked back to her and gathered the Queen in his arms carefully, carrying her and settling her gently on the bed. He put the blankets on her, careful not to wake her up and looked at her for a few seconds. She looked a lot more comfortable, her face had relaxed and this soothed David.

With a yawn, he lay down on the ground and closed his eyes, ready to spend a very long night in pain and cold. At least Regina was alright.

It didn't take her long to notice the change, she opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She looked around and remembered that she was in the cabin with David, except that she remembered falling asleep on the floor while she was now perfectly comfortable in the bed. That's when she noticed David turning on the ground probably trying to find a good position to stay warm and catch some sleep. He had probably just carried her to the bed to take her place on the ground since she was still a bit cold.

"David?" Regina called and when David turned around to face her she sighed and moved to the side, making some room for him in the bed. "Please get in the bed before you get sick, I'd hate to have to babysit you in order to keep you alive in the near future." David smirked at that but still looked unsure.

"Are you sure…?"

"Just get in the bed Charming," Regina answered, rolling her eyes.

David got up and climbed under the covers, careful not to touch her in order to give her some personal space. However a few seconds later, David felt the bed shift and suddenly Regina's head was settling on his chest, her arm circling around him and her whole body cuddling to him. He frowned, confused and Regina must have sensed it because she whispered, "I'm still cold and you're warm, this is just until I warm up again."

David smiled softly and nodded, turning a bit more to her and putting his arm around her. He felt her tense instantly so he was quick to reassure her.

"Just to keep you warm, I can remove it if you want?"

Regina acted as if she was thinking about it, and a couple seconds later shook her head, saying, "No… this is fine."

She closed her eyes and they both fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling way too comfortable than they should.

In all reality, it was more than fine for both of them, but neither was ready to admit it. They didn't know at that time, but that night had been the start of something that they both thought they could never have again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
